<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Internationals by I_Am_Bread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277286">Internationals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Bread/pseuds/I_Am_Bread'>I_Am_Bread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Americans suck! And i should know as one, Delayed Shock, Don'r worry, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Im ignoring everything i dont like, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Noya gets hurt, The team goes to internatonals, This includes the uniform change, hurt comfort, lots and lots of fluff, yachi is here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Bread/pseuds/I_Am_Bread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has made it to the finals in the international  tournament. Karasuno is only one point away from winning it all, and they almost lose it. Then Noya makes a move. A painful one, but it's well worth it. Both outcomes are amazing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Internationals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, I haven't seen much of any fics focusing on my boi Nishinoya, so here's one now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ref blew his whistle and stuck his hand out on Karasuno's side. The team cheered. They were only one point away from winning this tournament! 23 to 24 in Karasuno's favor! The tournament that took the best teams from each country and made them compete. Internationals.</p><p>Across the court, on the other side of the net, the Americans groaned and complained to each other in their weird ass language. </p><p>Noya jumped and high tened Hinata with an excited whoop. Tanaka popped up behind the Libero and ruffled his bi-colored hair. Noya turned his head around and caught the eyes of one of his benched teammates. Coach Ukai was cheering with the team captain and Asahi. Asahi turned and caught Noya's eyes just as he turned. Something flashed in his, but Noya couldn't tell what it was. Was it pride in his team for being this close? Admiration? But for who? Or maybe sadness, because he wouldn't get to play with the team after this year? Or maybe- no. There was no way Asahi liked Noya in that way. Not like Noya liked Asahi. Noya always put on the charade of going after hot girls, but that was only because the world never acted nicely towards people like him. He hoped if he covered it up enough, suspicion would be thrown, and maybe, just maybe, he would tell him one day. </p><p>Noya was pulled from his thoughts when Tsuki patted his shoulder, and Noya made his way over to his spot. Up in the bleachers, all the teams they had played and then some were cheering. Some were cheering for Karasuno and others were cheering for the Americans. One team even took the time to learn a Japanese phrase. When they had cheered it for them the first set, people heard, so during breaks and timeouts, they had shared it with the other people in the stands, and soon the Japanese phrase was spreading like a wildfire. </p><p>"Karasuno fly! Karasuno fight!" Hundreds of people shouted </p><p>Noya laughed at everyone's horrible pronunciation, but took a moment to dwell in the fact that they had done that in the first place.</p><p>He got into position and crouched down. Suddenly a pain began to creep it's way up his ankle. A cramp. Now. Of all times, it showed up now. He grimaced and turned his attention to the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He tuned out the discomfort as one of the Americans tossed the ball in the air. He ran, and *SMACK* the American sent the ball hurtling to the Japanese boys side. Tsuki hit it.</p><p>"Nice receive!" Someone yelled. </p><p>"Kageyama!" Tsuki called. Hinata ran for the net and leapt his famous height, but Noya was smarter than the Americans. (But honestly, who isn't?) Kageyama paused. Just a second, but he ended up setting it directly to Tanaka. He yelled as he hit it down. Noya noticed that one American blocker's feet had only just left the ground. He was going to block Tanaka's spike! Noya moved as quickly as he could. Time seemed to slow as the ball hit the American's hands and ricocheted to the ground. Noya wouldn't make it. Maybe it would fall outside the line? No. It would definitely hit Karasuno's floor. But Noya wasn't about to give the Americans a better chance at winning. Not when they had come all this way. He pushed his foot into the ground and launched himself forward with all the force he had, sliding on the floor, arm outstretched. The ball hit his hand and bounced back into the air. </p><p>Noya was about to call for someone to save it, but he words caught in his throat. Instead, what came from his mouth was a mix between a loud groan and a scream. Fire shot up the leg he had used to propel himself forward. He had forgotten about the cramp. </p><p>The Americans stopped just for a moment to see what happened, but it was a moment too long and a moment long gone. Hinata was in the air, a look of pure euphoria on his face. The blocker hadn't jumped yet due to looking at Noya. </p><p>His vision tunneled. What he could see was blurry. </p><p>Smack...</p><p>It went dead quiet. The only sound was the sound of shoes squeaking as someone ran towards the court. </p><p>Smack...</p><p>The ball sailed past the horrified faces of the Americans. Noya felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>The ball bounced the rolled to the back wall, where it silently rolled freely before coming to a full stop. Someone rolled him over, and his head landed on a large muscular arm. The movement sent a fresh wave of fire up his leg. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut. </p><p>The crowd erupted into deafening cheers. Noya opened his eyes, vision now cleared, and were met with warm chocolate brown ones filled with concerns.</p><p>"Noya, are you OK?" Asahi asked. He was barely audible over the roaring crowds.</p><p>"We won," Noya breathed, eyes widening with disbelief. Asahi looked up, and Noya turned his head to look where he was. </p><p>America Japan<br/>
23         25</p><p>Karasuno were still standing in complete disbelief and utter shock. The first cheer came from none other than Nishinoya himself. He let out a loud scream of triumph, punching his fist to the sky. The rest of his team followed suit, and screamed. Tears were streaming, hugs and tackling occured, shirts where whipped from Tanaka's body and slung around like a lasso. </p><p>For just a moment, Noya couldn't feel the pain in his ankle for just a moment. All that mattered at that moment was that he had helped his team be the best they could ever be. He could hear Asahi's laughter just behind his own, and felt something wet fall on his cheek. He looked up to see Asahi's warm chocolate eyes spilling over, and his hair that fell from his bun stuck to the tear tracks. </p><p>"We really won," he said, a smile taking over his features. "We really won, and you are the reason!" </p><p>Noya didn't realize that some of the new wetness on his face not only came from Asahi, but from his own eyes. He laughed, smiling through the tears and tasting salt as they fell in to his mouth, and sat up. He laughed some more as he turned his face upward to face the taller male. </p><p>Without thinking, he threw himself up, ignoring the pain in his ankle. He intended on just giving him a hug, but a slight shift turned things around. Noya's face collided with Asahi's, lips first.</p><p>They were soft, and salty, probably from crying, probably from sweat, but he wasn't about to think about that. Right now, he didn't care. He didn't care about the game, wether or not they won or lost. He didn't care about the excruciating pain in his ankle that hurt as much as the time in middle school when he broke his wrist diving into a receive. None of it mattered. As abrupt, sudden, and unintentional as it was, Asahi leaned into it. </p><p>They broke apart after a second. Noya gazed up at the eyes he had fallen in love with last year, before the reality of what happened hit him. His face went tomato red, and he quickly looked away. </p><p>"We can talk about it later," was all Asahi said. "But for now..." He scooped Noya up bridal style and shifted him so he was mostly sitting up. "Let's celebrate with our friends." </p><p>And with that, he hurried over to the team including the managers and Ukai, who were forming a massive group hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next part I never even intended to write. It gets a little sappy, and I think it's a bit much, but until someone tells me to pitch it, it stays.<br/>Spoiler alert, Noya falls asleep on Asahi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>